


The Lion, The Princess, and The Dragon

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [18]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: NaLu One ShotLoke is in love with his owner Lucy, Natsu is in love with his teammate Lucy; but Lucy agrees to go on a date with Loke.  How will Natsu react?





	

Daydreaming… ‘Those big brown eyes, I can’t stop thinking about them lately.  And those golden locks framing her face, ugh! Her smooth skin, those long legs, and her tiny waist that I just want to wrap my arms around!  Her luscious lips I just wanna kiss!  It doesn’t help that she’s always wearing something that shows a little too much chest, or her skirt is too short.  I can’t help but get aroused.  I’m not the only one; guys are always oogling over her.  But it also makes me so jealous!  And _‘him’_ , Tch, she’s always with _‘him’_. Why?!  He’s so clueless about how she feels about him, even though I know he secretly loves her, Ahhh, he doesn’t deserve her!  I know I could be her knight in shining armor, I’d protect her, I’d die for her!  Why can’t she see that we’re perfect for each other!  I need to see her, I just want to…. _Sigh_ ’

 

“Brother are you dreaming about her again?  You know it’s forbidden to have that kind of relationship with a human, especially your owner.”

 

Startled.  “Virgo! How long have you been standing there?”  As he pushes his glasses back up, “I know, but I just can’t help it.  Hundreds of years we’ve worked with many Celestial Spirit mages and yet I’ve never fallen like this.”  _Sigh_  “She’s special, we’ve never had an owner like her, she doesn’t treat us like tools; she sees us as equal partners. She’s beautiful inside and out, she’s smart, goofy and fun to be around, yet still shy and awkward; it’s so adorable!”  Stammering, "I just wanna talk to her, ask her out on a date; a date couldn’t hurt right?”

 

“I care about her a lot too; she’s like having a younger sister sometimes.”  Chiding him, “Well if you do, just don’t get your hopes up, you know she loves someone else.”

“Yeah, Pinky, I know, but just maybe….”  Lost in thoughts of her again.

“Leo just please be careful; with both your hearts.”

 

[Knock, knock]

 

 _‘Who could that be?’_   The blonde wondered. _‘Couldn’t be Natsu, he just barges in’_

She gets up from her desk where she’s been working on her novel and opens the front door.

A bit surprised, “Leo! What are you doing here?”

“Hi Lucy, um, can I come in?”

 _‘Somethings up, Leo’s never this quiet.’_   The blonde ponders, “Sure come in, have a seat,” motioning to the couch.  “Would you like something to drink?”

“No, I’m fine.  I, I just wanted to ask you something.”

Lucy sits down next to Leo on the couch facing him but his eyes are looking down at the floor.  He’s obviously nervous.   _‘Have I ever seen Leo nervous like this? No he’s usually so confident; it’s what attracts all the ladies to him. Is something wrong? I hope nothing’s wrong’_

Stammering to find the right words, “Lucy I was wondering if you’d” pause _‘Get ahold of yourself, you can do this! Come on Leo, you’re a ladies man! But this lady has gotten your tongue all tied.’_   Breathe.  Finally he looks into her eyes, “Will you go out on a date with me?”

 

Jaw drop.

 

Silence! _‘Did he just ask me out, and he sounds serious, not his usual goofy I love you speeches.  What do I say, Oh my god, he is cute and all but.. Natsu I love Natsu.  What do I do?!!’_   She continues to stare at him blankly until he finally breaks the silence.

Pushing the glasses up on his nose, “I’m s,sorry, maybe I shouldn’t have come, I can see that” Cut off

“No, no Leo I’m sorry, I’ve never really thought about you that way so you just caught me off guard.  I mean you’ve told me how _‘love make us stronger’,  ‘how you looove me’,_ but I just took it as your usual lover boy self and all.”

“Yeah, I guess I do tend to come off that way, it’s just my nature.  But, I really do want to go out on a date with you.”

“Wh, may I ask why all of a sudden?”

“Ever since you saved my life I’ve developed well, a, a, crush on you that’s slowly been festering.”  He manages to stammers out.  “And I just finally decided to ask the question.”

“Oh?  Well I guess a simple date couldn’t hurt, you are a dear friend of mine and all; but only as Friends.”  She drove home the last point with a stern look.

Fist pumping yelling going on in his head! _‘She said yes, She said Yes! Okay calm down, breathe Leo.'_

“Great!  Nothing to uncomfortable, how about we just kinda hang out, cruise around town, than end with a nice dinner?  My treat!”

“Alright let me go get ready, and Leo, maybe change into something more casual; a suit is a bit much if we’re just hanging out.”

“Done, I’ll be back in about an hour!”  and Leo disappears back to the spirit realm.  Lucy in the meantime walks to her bedroom to decide what to wear.

 

“You look beautiful as always!”  Leo gushes as he beholds his love.  But secretly he’s saddened, _‘She’s not wearing her usual ‘revealing’ outfits’._

Lucy had decided on a ‘V’ neckline, light shift style dress that came down almost to her knees and showing only a small portion of her chest.  Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail with a couple of loose bangs that framed her face.  Flats instead of heels that still matched the dress finished the look. _‘I hope this is not to showy, I don’t want Leo to get the wrong impression. It’s just a date with a friend and nothing more.’_

Sucking up his pride, Leo stands with his chest out and head held high, “Well, shall we get going m’lady?”  Holding his arm out to her.

Hooking her arm around his, she replies, “Lets” and they set off on their date.

 

Meanwhile at Fairytail… 

“Mira, have you seen Lucy?”  A certain pink haired mage asks the bartender.

“Good morning Natsu, no I haven’t seen her come in today, maybe check her apartment.”

“Good idea.”  and he rushes out the door.  Smiling at the thought of seeing his best friend, Natsu races towards the canal.

As Natsu nears Lucy’s apartment he sees two figures walking out with their arms entwined.  He stops and hides behind a corner watching in disbelief.  _‘What the hell is going on?!’_   He begins to seethe to himself.   _‘Why is Leo holding my girls arm like that!’_   His fists begin to ball up at his sides resisting the urge to run up and just knock Leo out.  _‘My girl… okay yeah so I haven’t admitted it to her yet But I’m still working up to it. Guh, I’m gonna follow them and so help me if he does Anything!’_

 

Unaware that they are being followed, Lucy and Leo walk towards the shopping area in town. 

“Ooh let’s go in here!”  Lucy drags Leo into a clothing store.  Looking around, posing, then trying on different outfits, she asks for his opinion about this outfit or that one.  He offers his opinions, happy that she seems to be back to her normal self.   _‘This might just work’_   he smirks.

She comes back out of the dressing room with another outfit, posing for Leo she asks, “Do you think Natsu will like this one? I think he will; it even has flames on the bottom of the skirt!”  Giggling.

Gasp, _‘She didn’t just ask me that! Aww and I thought this was going well!’_   But not wanting to upset her he simply nods his head and smiles.

Grinning, she rushes back into the dressing room to change before heading to the cash register.

 

The day continues on as the pair just cruises Magnolia.  Putting the incident in the clothing store out of his mind Leo feels happy, just being with his love.  That is until the next store comes into view, a little curio shop. 

“Let’s go inside!  They may have cute trinkets or something!”  She squeals as she runs in.

They part ways in the store.  After about 15 minutes looking around Lucy sees something sparkle in the glass case.  Her eyes light up as she finds two silver necklaces, one holding a key, the other a heart that the key fits into.  A couples set.  Pondering a moment, _‘I wonder if Natsu would wear it?’_   She calls the clerk over and asks to see the set.

“Miss, here you go.”  Handing over the set.

Lucy holds the pendants in her hand.

“I’ll take this sir.”

“Fine choice miss.”  And proceeds to ring up the purchase.

What she didn’t notice was Leo saw what she was buying.  _‘She’s still only thinking of him! Ugh my charms are not working on her, I need to try harde_ r!’

 

Neither Lucy nor Leo has noticed that Natsu has been following them all day. “I can’t believe she’s enjoying this. She’s with him when she should be with me!” He angrily mumbles under his breath. His heart is aching, when will this day end. Sigh…

 

After a long day around Magnolia, Leo hears Lucy’s stomach grumbling. 

“Well I guess we should get some dinner, huh?”

“Yeah”  She remarks, I am kinda hungry.”

“There’s a nice restaurant right near here, let’s head over there.”

 

As they start to walk towards the restaurant Leo tries to hold her hand but Lucy resists instead hooks her arm around his.  Saddened Leo just smiles and continues walking.  But the pink haired boy following them saw it all and thought, _‘whew, at least she resisted holding his hand!’_

Finally they reach the restaurant and are seated at a table.  Natsu’s own stomach starts to growl but he’s in no mood to focus on anything else as he continues to watch through the window.

After ordering their food and some wine, Leo asks Lucy if she enjoyed her day.

“Uh huh, it was nice.”

“Well, I enjoyed being with you,” as he reaches out and grabs her hand.

Natsu sees Leo grab her hand and almost reacts until…

Lucy pulls her hand away from Leo causing him to frown.  “I told you I don’t see you as more than a friend so please stop trying.”

Trying to respect her space he nods and looks away, holding back the tears.

Their meal arrives and they manage to have a light conversation talking about the guild, the spirit realm, how are things going, etc.

Feeling that nothing _‘significant’_  is going to happen, Natsu decides to head to Lucy’s apartment.  He wants to be waiting when they return.

 

After about an hour he sees them in the distance; he hides in the alcove.  He noticed that they aren’t arm in arm like they were before and Lucy has her arms crossed a bit in front of her.  A smirk appears on his face, _‘I guess Leo’s charms aren’t working’_. 

As Lucy and Leo arrive at the front of her apartment he asks if she’d like him to walk her to her door.

“This is fine, thanks for taking me out to dinner.  I did have some fun today.”  And at that moment Leo pulls her to him and kisses her.  Too stunned to react all Lucy can do is stare wide eyed at him until he lets her go.

“Why’d you do that?!”  She angrily exclaims!  “I told you your just a friend to me!”

“But it’s only appropriate to end a date with a good-bye kiss.  It’s just a harmless kiss”  He tries to kiss her again.  But this time she reacts.

“Stop, please, I” And at that moment Natsu can no longer hold back his anger.  Flying out from his hiding place he screams and punches Leo knocking him flat to the ground.

“Don’t touch her you playboy assh**e!”

“Natsu!”  Lucy cries out.

“Natsu, wh,where did you come from!”  Leo yells from the ground.  “Who the hell do you” Natsu jumps on him and starts punching him again.  Lucy grabs Natsu’s arm trying to pull him off.

“Natsu, please stop!  It’s okay, I’m okay!”  She pleads until he finally stops and gets off Leo.

“Leo, I swear you better get out of my face right now.  How dare you do that to Lucy, how could you try to force her to kiss you like that!!”  He screams, still enraged.

“I wasn’t trying to hurt her!  But why do you care, you’re not her boyfriend!”

Shaking from anger and frustration, Natsu finally yells back, “I love her ok, she’s everything to me, and I will not let you take her from me!”

So angry at the whole situation, even at Lucy for going out with Leo in the first place, Natsu turns and starts to walk away.

“Natsu, don’t go please, please come back!!”  Cries Lucy as tears start to fall like torrents down her face.  She can’t believe what is happening, as she puts her face in her hands. Suddenly she hears a calming voice and realizes it’s coming from Leo.

"Go after him.”

“But he’s so mad at me.”  She sniffles

“Go, you heard him, he loves you, you love him.  Tell him before it’s too late.  I love you too Lucy, but I also just want to see you happy.  Now go!”  Disappearing back to the Spirit Realm.

 

“NATSU!!  NATSU!!  Please stop!”  Lucy screams as she runs after him.  But he doesn’t stop, he’s lost in his own thoughts to hear her.

_‘I can’t believe I said “I Love her”, was it true?  I do that’s why I was so angry with Leo, I was jealous!  Damn it.  Yeah I know he wouldn’t really hurt her, but I just couldn’t take it, I couldn’t take seeing him kiss her. B ut how can I face her now.  I just beat up one of her spirits and I just admitted my secret to her.  Oh man, what am I gonna’_

A hand grabs his arm and it breaks through his thoughts.  “Natsu stop!”  It’s Lucy, as she wraps her arms around his waist, crying into his chest.

“Lucy?!”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.  Leo asked me out and I agreed as long as it was just as friends.  I didn’t think he was going to do something like that.  Natsu please don’t leave me!!”

“Lucy, I’m sorry too, I was just so angry when I saw you with him.  I couldn’t control myself.”  At that he slumped to his knees and Lucy along with him.

“I, I love you too Natsu.”

Natsu’s eyes went wide, _‘she loves me’_ , Calming down he lifts her chin so he can look in her eyes.  “You love me?!”

She nods her head.  “Lucy, I Love you too,” and kisses her on her lips as they melt into each others arms.  He caresses her back as she runs her fingers through his hair.

 

Minutes tick on as the new couple make out on the sidewalk.  Realizing it’s starting to get chilly Natsu stands up, reaches his hand out and helps Lucy to her feet.  “Come on lets go back to your apartment where it’s warmer." 

Lucy hugs onto Natsu, “you’re warming me up plenty already.”  Blushing, he kisses her on her forehead and they begin to walk back to her apartment.

Once inside they sit down on the couch when Lucy remembers her gift.  ‘This is the best time if any to give it to him.’  She thinks

“Natsu I got you something today.”

“Oh yeah?”

Lucy takes out the box and opens it revealing the necklace and pendants.

“This is for you,” handing him the one with a key.  “And this one is for me” Showing him the one with the heart. “The key fits into the heart, see?”  As she puts them together. “When I saw this I thought it was perfect, because… because you already held the key to my heart.”

 

“Lucy”  he whispers and kisses her lips.  “How’d I ever get so lucky?”


End file.
